


Lost Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Is Not Married, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's thoughts as he drives Scott to meet with the rest of team Cap.</p><p>Companion piece to 'Lost'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

Clint had just gotten a call from Steve. Looks like they are working on the wrong side. It wouldn't be the first time.

Clint checked the back of the van. He had recruited Scott Lang aka Ant man. He knew they would need help. Clint had watched the news.

They were blaming Barnes for the explosion. It looked like something Hydra would do. Plus this registration. 

Natasha would no doubt agree with this. She had said that the Avengers had grown more dangerous. Clint knew that they would be on separate teams.

But that didn't hurt any less.

But he won't trust the government anytime soon. He had too much to lose, especially his niece and nephews.


End file.
